In a full duplex (FD) device, the device simultaneously transmits and receives in a single frequency band. In other words, uplink and downlink transmissions occur at the same time and in the same frequency band. Since FD devices do not have to wait until they are done transmitting in order to receive as half duplex devices do, there is a potential to double spectrum efficiency. However, because FD transmissions involve simultaneous transmission and reception, the transmitted signal interferes with the received signal and the FD receiver needs to perform cancellation of the transmitted signal. Unless the different links are carefully controlled, the transmitted signal may excessively interfere with the received signal. This problem is even more complex in situations involving more than two devices (i.e. multi-user) because there are multiple transmissions that may cause interference. Examples of such situations are when a base station relays a transmission from one base station to a user device or when multiple user devices are transmitting and receiving to and from a full duplex capable base station at the same time and on the same frequency. For example, this situation can arise when at least one serving entity (base station, enhanced NodeB, access point, etc.) is performing a full duplex operation where the uplink comes from one device and the downlink is directed to another device.